


Full House of Leather

by Reikah



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikah/pseuds/Reikah
Summary: Kurogane really should have known better than to go along with his friend Fuuma's birthday plans, especially when they involve strip clubs. He wasn't expecting these particular headline dancers, though.The pulsing music seemed to beat in time with his heart, or maybe it was setting the beat for his heart to follow.





	Full House of Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Clampkink prompt requesting stripper!Fluorites and Kurogane as the blushing virgin who gets taken home with them. For a value of "blushing".

In retrospect he should probably have seen it coming. Fuuma's nineteenth birthday had been a mess; half the group had ended up spending the night in police custody for underage drunkenness, Kurogane amongst them, and he really ought to have learned from that. But Fuuma had been a friend for a long time, and Kurogane apparently had no short-term memory (probably because of all the booze), so when he got the text message _20th birthday bash tonite! i'll pick u up xxx_ he hadn't thought about it for too long before replying _sure_. 

He really should've considered it. At the time he'd felt nothing but a spot of amusement at how _gay_ Fuuma sounded in his text messages, which was his first warning.

Fuuma turned up on his doorstep at twenty past seven, wearing a clean shirt and jeans and twirling his car keys around one finger. He had a pretty vicious black eye, and when Kurogane asked if he'd gotten it in a fight just laughed and said, "Yeah, you could say _that_ alright."

"Huh?" Kurogane said, confused.

"Kamui's still a little pissed," Fuuma said, leering. "He shows it in the sack."

"Tch, alright, I get it," Kurogane said hastily, hoping to interrupt another burst of too much information. "Whatever. We going to another bar?"

"You're the worst fuckin' monk ever," Fuuma said cheerfully. "We're going someplace _better_."

"As long as it's not the place we went last year," Kurogane said, scowling. "I think half of us are still banned from there."

"We're twenty now! We have to move on from seedy bars that don't card us as much as they should."

"Hnn," Kurogane replied, narrowing his eyes, and Fuuma just grinned at him brightly and blankly. 

"Come on," he said. "You'll enjoy it. You need to _relax_. Let's go, Kentaro and Takashi are in the car. The others are gonna meet us there."

Kurogane privately didn't think there was anything wrong with him or that he needed to relax, but Fuuma was an idiot and it was best not to remark on his stupid schemes. He grabbed his wallet, keys and cellphone, shoving them into the back pocket of his jeans, and checked his reflection critically in the mirror. He looked presentable enough - clean, shaved, with a red button-up shirt and black jeans. The biker boots didn't match the rest, but he liked them and they were comfortable. "I pass the dress code?" he asked, checking.

"Oh yeah," Fuuma said. "Hurry up."

Kentaro and Takashi were bickering when Fuuma opened the driver's side and slipped behind the wheel; Kurogane cracked open the passenger door, seized Kentaro and hauled him out of the car, ignoring his protests, and tossed him in the back seat next to his boyfriend.

"Manly," said Fuuma, amused, as the two of them continued their squabble as if the interruption had never happened. "It's hard to see why you're still a virgin."

"Shut up," Kurogane said, coloring. He hated Fuuma's car; he was far too tall for it and he shifted awkwardly trying to fit his legs into the footwell.

"Well, it's not like monks can't tap ass. And you're not even a _real_ monk yet."

"And you're a real pain in my ass," Kurogane groused, deliberately turning away to look out the window. Fuuma sighed, like he was real put-upon, and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. 

"All this rage isn't good for you," he said. "Remind me to buy you some time when we get there."

"What? Get where?"

"You'll see! I promise you, it'll be awesome," Fuuma said smugly as they turned off the road, and Kurogane hunched down in his seat. Doing things Fuuma thought were 'gonna be awesome' was probably why Kamui had punched him in the face.

* * *

The bar Fuuma eventually pulled up to was no different than many clubs Kurogane had been to since turning twenty. The bass had been cranked up and was audible from the street, and two bouncers loitered outside, dressed in black and wearing sunglasses at quarter to eight in the evening like the dicks they undoubtedly were. The parking lot was full of cars, some very expensive and some rather not; Kurogane recognized several of them as belonging to members of their group. Fuuma nosed his rather unremarkable vehicle in next to a shiny gray Mercedes.

"Hey," he said happily. "Yuuko-sensei's here."

"What?" Kurogane stared at him in shock and then leaned forward, following his friend's gaze. He wasn't wrong; there their professor stood, in a black dress that revealed more skin than Kurogane was comfortable with. She was smoking one of her ridiculously elaborate pipes and standing with Lantis, who was talking in a low voice to a group of Kurogane and Fuuma's fellow students. "You invited _her_?"

"Yup," Fuuma said, grinning. "She's gonna get the cover charge."

"That woman is evil," Kurogane reminded him, but Fuuma just laughed. "No, I'm serious. If I believed in hell, she would rule it."

"You're just angry about the photos she took -"

"She's _supposed_ to be an adult! She's way too old -"

"Yup! Here's hoping the bouncers think so too," Fuuma interrupted. He popped his door open and swung out, snapping it shut behind him, and Kurogane followed.

"We have ID, we can get in ourselves," he said. "What do we need her for?"

"'Cos this isn't an ordinary club, Kurogane," Fuuma replied. "It's a strip club!"

"I - what?" Kurogane let his protests tail off, staring at the building. He'd always been taught strip clubs were seedy dens of iniquity. This one looked like a perfectly ordinary night club, albeit with a shorter entrance queue. Still, that explained the shortage of women outside. "Why're we going to a strip club?" he asked, puzzled. "You're _gay_."

Fuuma just shot him a smug, knowing look. "You're so naive, Kurogane," he said, in that tone of voice that always made Kurogane want to punch him in the face, childhood best friend or not.

The answer to that question became apparent pretty much as soon as they entered. Kurogane had never been in a strip club before and wasn't sure what to expect; what he got was a well-lit room with a bar running along one side, tables placed around it at neat intervals, music thudding against his ears and drunk men heckling a raised stage that ran along one wall -

\- a stage on which a man wearing nothing more than a thong was seducing a _pole_.

"Fuuma," he said tightly, while Yuuko stuck two fingers in her mouth and wolf-whistled.

"You can swap your cash for smaller denominations at the bar," Fuuma replied helpfully.

"Fuuma. I'm not gay -"

"And I'm not a man, but I'm planning on enjoying myself anyway," Yuuko interrupted cheerfully. "Go get me a seat at the front, I need to change up some money."

"Get it yourself!" Kurogane spat, his hackles up, and Yuuko looked at him and then sighed long-sufferingly, shaking her head as though he had disappointed her.

"Hear that?" she said to nobody in particular. "Two years I've been teaching him. Such poor morals from the young nowadays."

"Kurogane," Fuuma said, slinging an arm across his shoulders. "I get that you're repressed -"

"Fuck you!"

"- and a virgin as well as being in the closet -"

"I'm -"

"- and incapable of having fun without _bitching_ about it. But it's my birthday. Don't let me down, man!"

The group as a whole split then, some heading to the bar, others up to the stage. The dancer on the stage was a stocky figure rippling with muscle; Kurogane eyed him dubiously, the dark curls on his bare chest and thighs. The thong was alarming.

He wasn't _gay_. Just because he didn't care about girls didn't mean he liked men; he'd seen more of Fuuma than anyone except maybe Kamui would ever want to, and he'd never lusted after Fuuma. He didn't look at male models or anything like that and jerk off to them, and the guy on the stage wasn't doing a whole lot for him. With a sigh he headed to the bar; it would no doubt be a long night. 

The bartender was a guy around Kurogane's age, dark haired and bored-looking. He pulled Kurogane his beer and said nothing when Kurogane chose to start drinking it at the counter; maybe this was a popular hiding spot for straight men who accidentally found themselves here. "How'd you want your change?" he said.

"However," Kurogane said. The beer wasn't particularly good considering how much it cost, but he gulped it down anyway. "And I'll have another one."

"Generally it's good policy to tip the bartender," said the guy, deadpan as he laid Kurogane's change across the polished wooden counter top, and Kurogane glared at him and then pushed the money back. 

"Touya, don't bully the customers," said a new voice, and a slim, short man with pale hair and glasses in a waiter's uniform came up beside Kurogane. He had a tray tucked under one arm.

"It's not bullying, Yukito." The bartender - Touya - reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of vodka with one hand even as the other pulled shot glasses out of a shelf above his health; he mixed shots with practiced hands. "If I mentioned my poor, sick little sister in an effort to get more cash, that would be bullying. Drop this one off at the dancer's table, Fai was making parched faces at me earlier."

"Your sister's sick?" Kurogane asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Sakura-chan isn't sick," the waiter assured him, loading the shot glasses onto the tray and taking the glass Touya had indicated belonged to this 'Fai' in his free hand; the drink therein was pink and had a paper umbrella sticking out of it.

"Yet," Touya said darkly, and Yukito laughed at him. Kurogane took another long mouthful of his beer; behind him the music changed, a new beat pulsing and quick.

"It's busy here tonight. Usually we don't have anywhere near this many on a weekday."

"We don't usually have the twins dancing on a weekday either," Touya said. 

As if to illustrate his words, another group of laughing men came through the door. They gathered for a moment just inside, like Fuuma's gang had done, and then made a beeline for the bar; Kurogane took his beer and slipped away before they arrived.

He scanned the room for someplace to sit; all the tables seemed at least partially full of loud, shouting men, many of whom seemed unable to sit upright. His friends were in the seats in front of the stage, where the stocky dancer of earlier had been joined by an androgynous man with a tattoo that covered half his chest and a short slim kid with dyed red hair, all of them twitching their hips back and forth to the thudding of the bass. As he watched Kentaro darted toward and slipped a folded note into the redhead's thong, to the general amusement of the group; the redhead acted like he didn't even notice. 

Kurogane turned his head away, shaking his head, and as he did so he spotted one table wedged against the far wall next to the stage, near the door he assumed led to the restrooms; there was only one person there, a man with light blond hair who sat with his back to Kurogane. He wandered over. It was a little too close to the speakers, but he didn't want to be standing around in the middle of the room for however many hours it took for Fuuma to get bored and give him a lift home.

"Hey," he said, approaching. He had to raise his voice to be heard over the music. "Can I sit here?"

The man twisted to look at him, surprised; he was clearly a foreigner, with blue eyes to match his pale hair. Kurogane hoped he spoke Japanese, but doubted it. Carefully, dredging up forgotten and barely used English, he tried in that tongue. "Hello. Can I sit here?"

"Oh. I don't mind if you sit down, but I'm afraid my boss will," said the blond in almost completely unaccented Japanese, grinning. He reached forward, pulling something off the table that Kurogane hadn't seen, and handed it to Kurogane over his shoulder; it was a piece of paper upon which someone had printed the words _employees only_. "Why not sit down over there and watch the dancing?"

Kurogane felt himself flushing and hated it. "It's not my thing," he said.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "You're at a gay strip club, and watching gay strippers isn't your thing."

Well, when put like that, it did sound ridiculous. "I was... it's my friend's birthday. He kind of tricked me here."

The blond cushioned his chin on the palm of one hand and twisted in his seat, to face Kurogane entirely. He wore a pair of faded jeans over sneakers that had seen better years, and a t-shirt that loudly proclaimed to the world that he was a fan of AC/DC. His hair was longer than Kurogane's own and was twisted into a miniature ponytail behind his neck, and he was nursing the pink drink with the umbrella. "Oho! I've seen lots of birthday parties in here before, but nobody who was _tricked_ into coming," he said, amused. "What's your name, Mr tall, dark and handsome?"

"Kurogane," he replied, a little off guard. Was the man _flirting_ with him?

"That's way too long to remember. And definitely too long to scream in bed. There's nothing for it -"

_Wait, what_? "Did you just -"

"- I'll have to call you something else. Kuro-tan? Kuro-rin? Or," and here the blond's mouth curved in a positively _wicked_ smile, "if you hit the right spot, it might be Kuro-sama, eh?"

Kurogane stared at him, aware that he was gaping and that it didn't suit him. How could this man say these things with so little shame? "My name is _Kurogane_ ," he managed, when he had gathered his wits.

"And I'm Fai! However, I answer to kitty, stud or baby during sex."

"Stop saying things like that!" Kurogane hissed. "It's - _inappropriate_!"

"Gay strip club," Fai reminded him airily, as though Kurogane were an idiot. "It's not like I'm asking you to marry me. I bet you have a nice dick, that's all!"

The blond was a pervert and a moron, Kurogane decided. He was clearly deranged and therefore Kurogane shouldn't be encouraging him. He cast a longing look at the bar and was astonished at how busy it was. 

"I've changed my mind," Fai said cheerfully. "You can sit down here after all, since it's just me!"

Reluctantly Kurogane sat down opposite the man, and Fai went back to gazing at him over the table assessingly. His blue eyes were very bright in the club lighting. Sitting, Kurogane realized the blond was taller than he had thought; nowhere near Kurogane's own height, but tall nonetheless. "The, uh, bartender said this place isn't usually this busy," he said.

"It's not. Tonight is a special occasion! Your friend picked a good day to celebrate his birthday _here_ , Kuro-rin," Fai said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He brought one leg up and across his lap as he leaned back in his chair, his movements fluid and graceful, and Kurogane swallowed. There was something to his eyes, to the pale skin revealed where the t-shirt ended, the long throat. He seemed to fit in despite his scruffy clothing.

"What exactly do you do here?" Kurogane asked, narrowing his eyes, and the pervert grinned at him lazily. 

"I'm a dancer," he said, confirming Kurogane's suspicions. "I know I'm not dressed for it, but don't worry, Kuro-chan: I'm not wearing any underwear under these jeans."

Kurogane fought to keep his face still. "That's gross," he said, and although there was a slight hint of tension in his voice he didn't think it was too obvious.

Fai just smiled and sipped at his drink, allowing his legs to fall apart. Kurogane could see his crotch, and couldn't help looking. "Eyes up here, Kuro-closeted," Fai said, and he jerked his gaze up to the dancer's amused blue eyes, cheeks burning pink. Fai just tipped his head back, slurping the very last of his drink from his glass, and swallowed very slowly. His Adam's apple bobbed pointedly. 

Kurogane licked his lips and looked away. "I think I need another drink," he said.

"Keep that up and you won't be sober for my set," Fai replied, pouting. "It'd be such a shame if you missed it. Me and my -" here he hesitated - "partner worked on it for _so_ long."

Kurogane drew in a shaky breath and glanced up at the stage; the music had switched to a thudding English song he didn't recognize, the lyrics lost to him but the beat sufficient for the man currently up there, who was toying with one of the poles set at either end of the stage, leaning against it and gripping it in large hands.

"I'm better than him," Fai said, as if following his thoughts. "It's not nice to say mean things about the other dancers, but it's not mean, just accurate. I can _work it_ ," and he sounded very close indeed with those last two words and Kurogane looked back at him to see Fai had moved forward over the table, his eyes intent on Kurogane's.

"That's. Uh. That's good," Kurogane said. This close he could smell Fai's cologne. The pulsing music seemed to beat in time with his heart, or maybe it was setting the beat for his heart to follow. Fai pushed himself to his feet, leaning across the table, and put his mouth to Kurogane's ear.

"We're _extra_ nice to new people," he said lightly. "Just remember, Kuro-gay. No touching."

"It's Kuro- _gane_!" Kurogane snarled, taking refuge in anger as always, and Fai laughed, a huff of hot air against his ear.

"It'll be my set in a few," he said sweetly. "I need to go freshen up. Will you at least watch us?"

"I hope you fall off that damn stage," Kurogane growled.

"That's a yes then! How sweet, you're such a grumbly puppy. Behave and I might even take you home with me."

Kurogane flushed at the unmistakable innuendo in the blond's voice and looked away, and Fai slid out of his chair. "Like I'd want to," he said.

"You will," Fai told him, no teasing or flirting in his voice. "After you see me dance, you will. I'll be on in three quarters of an hour and you can't stay here, Kuro-tan. Go hang out at the bar - but remember, don't get too drunk!"

"I'm not gonna tip you," Kurogane said pointedly.

"That's fine, we'll take it in sex," Fai replied cheerfully, and burst out laughing at the look Kurogane leveled him. "Hyuu~! So angry you are! See you from the stage, Kuro-chii!"

"My name is fucking _Kurogane_!" Kurogane hollered at Fai as the blond pushed opened the door, and Fai winked at him before letting it swing closed.

He took Fai's empty glass with him to the bar, and when Touya raised an eyebrow at him just slapped down a bill and demanded the best beer he had, 'cos he was gonna make it last.

* * *

He was still sitting morosely at the bar sometime later, ignoring the jostling of the other patrons and nursing his second drink since Fai had vanished, when Touya bent over and said, "Fai's set is coming up, if you want to get a seat."

"I don't care about it," Kurogane said automatically, but got up and headed over to the stage despite himself. Fuuma was sitting at the front watching another stripper work it for him, but he turned his head when Kurogane approached.

"There you are," he said. "Good, I was worried you were gonna miss it! The double act is coming up, it's what made this place famous. I took Kamui to see it last month."

"How'd that work out for you," Kurogane said, and Fuuma fingered his black eye and grinned as though it was the funniest thing ever. Maybe it was for him, the guy had screwed up priorities. 

"You're gonna love it," he said. "They're hot. Perfect twinks, they're exactly your type."

"I'm not gay and even if I was I wouldn't like twinks," Kurogane said, wearily. His bottle of beer felt cool in his hand; he took the seat next to Fuuma when his friend gestured.

"It's alright," Fuuma told him. "Eventually you'll be comfortable with yourself," and Kurogane didn't feel up to much more than a belligerent growl.

The lights were dimming in the club itself and the DJ was letting the music taper down; the strippers currently on stage bent and picked up discarded clothing, accepted the last few bills thrust out to them, and walked out through the back door. Fuuma nudged him and said, "After this, we'll buy you some alone time with one of 'em."

Against his better wishes his thoughts turned to Fai, and he flushed. "As long as it's not the blond one," he said, and wasn't sure why Fuuma started laughing; before he could ask the DJ stopped the music and stood up in his booth. 

"Gentlemen," he said. "And drunk lady who won't stop ogling the waiters, welcome to the Sin Bin!"

"Mmm," said Yuuko, eyeing a rather harassed bespectacled waiter with dark hair. 

"Original," Kurogane said under his breath.

"This is something of a special night for us," the DJ continued, as the harassed waiter dropped a tray full of empty glasses on the bar and hissed something at Touya, pointing back at Yuuko. "Normally the headline event is limited to weekends, but this week they've come early."

He paused to tap at his computer, and a new song started, a light beat that cycled. "Here they come - we hope you'll enjoy the birds of paradise, gentlemen..."

And Fai walked out from backstage wearing...

Kurogane's mind shut down.

Skin, was his first thought, which was stupid because it was in the name: _stripper_. Fai was wearing black leather pants that laced up along the sides, exposing the soft pale skin of his legs; they clung to his hips tightly, outlining his ass and the bulge of his cock. His top half was clad in a plain tank top that looked two sizes too small, with stategic rips and cuts across it to show the hard muscle of his chest and the flatness of his stomach; the hem was too high and the line of his pale golden treasure trail was clearly visible between it and his pants. His hair seemed different, more wild and mussed, and he was wearing smoky black eyeliner that served to highlight the blue of his eyes. He casually wrapped an arm around the pole on the left-hand side of the stage and leaned against it, smiling ferally; his gaze flitted across the crowd, and when it met Kurogane's his grin widened.

The music was still going through its gentle introductory pace, and Kurogane swallowed heavily. Without the interference of that - in hindsight, over sized - t-shirt, the muscle of Fai's shoulders and chest were on display; he was pretty solidly built for how skinny he seemed, built like the dancer he claimed to be. 

Then Fai entered the stage _again_ from the left, and Kurogane's immediate thought was _what the fuck_. This version of the blond wore white; long thigh-high white boots and matching leather shorts; his top was white mesh and he wore white gloves that circled his elbows. He moved lightly, past the black-clad Fai, touching him as he walked past - a drag of his fingertips down the black-clad Fai's bicep - and took up a mirroring image against the pole on the other side of the stage.

_Two of them what the fuck,_ Kurogane thought again, and then _twins, identical twins_ and then _which one did I speak to?_

"I give you Phoenix in black," said the DJ, while the room applauded, "And Starling in white. The Birds of Paradise, everybody!"

The creeping intro looped again, a female voice sounding over it gently, and the twins started moving. They looped their legs around the poles and both of them climbed them in perfect synchronization, and when they got to the tops they fell lightly backward, upside down and holding on with their thighs, legs stretched and toes pointed. The Fai in black - Phoenix, the DJ said - was closest to Kurogane, and Kurogane focused on him as he took hold of the pole and spun around it; he moved like an acrobat, like a gymnast, his body flexing in rolling waves that made it look like the easiest thing in the world. 

His hips jerked, thrusting lightly into the air as he moved, and it was the most obscene thing Kurogane had ever seen. Every movement was full of poise and grace, and the crowd responded to it with whistles and shouts as he flowed from one pose to the other, using the pole as it was intended: to show off just how goddamn flexible he really was.

And fuck, it was making Kurogane hard.

They kept this up for the whole three minutes of the song, both of them. Kurogane couldn't decide which one to stare at more. At one point Phoenix winked at him while hanging upside down, but at another the one in white, Starling, grinned at him while twisted around the other pole, holding onto it with just one calf, and they were both so goddamn _confident_ , deliberate in their sexuality. The other patrons seemed to have fallen away somehow. Kurogane felt like no matter what they were both dancing for _him_ which made no sense: they must do this multiple times a week.

As the pounding song slowed they slid down gracefully, landing on their hands and then cartwheeling neatly onto their feet; they came upright facing each other, only slightly out of breath. Sound came back as the crowd applauded, and then the music segued into another song, one with the tempo of a waltz. Phoenix held out a hand and Starling hooked one foot over the other ankle, turning away with lowered eyelashes and letting his hair cover his face, the very image of demure bashfulness.

What followed was as different to the tricks with the poles as the pole dancing had been from the strippers working it when Kurogane came in; the twin in black pursued the twin in white across the stage in a fast-paced dance with swift footwork. He 'caught' Starling halfway through and his twin's act seemed to fall; before Kurogane's very eyes their hands meshed, fingers linking, and Phoenix tugged his twin against his chest. Starling raised one foot impossibly high and wrapped it around a black leather-covered ass as they touched noses, and Kurogane's jaw dropped open. They were _twins_ , surely they wouldn't -

They kissed as they ground their groins together, and the crowd thundered its approval.

After that the rest of the song was lost to a flirtatious dance that owed a lot to a tango; those long white boots flashed as Starling and Phoenix thrust up against each other and separated, moving as a unit, their eyes flashing across the room. Their mouths met a dozen more times, their hips working in time to the music, their footsteps on the stage following the drums. 

At one point Starling hooked his ankle around his twin's and his arms around Phoenix's shoulders, and they waltzed backward in sync, Phoenix's hands on his twin's white hips, and then they seemed to _move_ in a way he couldn't follow and Kurogane realized Phoenix had the bottom of Starling's mesh top in his hands; he eased it off without missing a beat of the dance and threw it disdainfully aside, ghosting his fingers up Starling's bare sides, and when the song ended he bent his head and sucked a bruising kiss into Starling's throat. Starling just ran his fingers through Phoenix's hair, and although it felt staged, the look of genuine warmth on his face still startled Kurogane.

The next dance had the black-clad Phoenix as the pursued partner, and he lost his tank-top. Starling deliberately threw it at Kurogane with an enigmatic smirk, which made him wonder whether Starling was _Fai_. He couldn't see the brazen flirt in these two dancers; their sexuality was a lot more controlled and deliberate and conscious, unlike the natural, casual air with which Fai had hit on him. He watched, rapt, as Phoenix gripped Starling's hips from behind and tugged him back so his ass ground against Phoenix's cock; Starling lolled his head to one side, exposing the line of his neck to Phoenix's curious mouth, and reached behind him to run his fingers lightly through Phoenix's hair. They swayed from side to side together, Starling's long gloves flashing as he ran the backs of his fingers over Phoenix's face, Phoenix's lips very red against the pale skin of Starline's throat.

It was dancing and it was screwing live onstage in front of _other people_ , and Kurogane found the whole thing so intoxicating he couldn't even voice it. His cock was stiff in his pants and he covered it with Phoenix's tank top, struggling to breath through his nose. The crowd was noisy around him, but it didn't matter; Phoenix had gone to his knees before Starling and was - was opening up the zipper on his shorts with his _teeth_ , while Starling smirked and rocked his hips.

They played five more songs, and Kurogane couldn't look away and didn't dare touch himself. He wanted _both_ of them, and he knew that was their job and yet. And yet. They kept _looking_ at him; at one point, during a song with a particularly fast tempo, Phoenix had looked right at him and then whispered in Starling's ear before flipping them around; Starling had looked at him too, and smiled in a kind of lazy, smoldering way that made his cock twitch under the fabric of his pants.

That song ended with them kissing, Phoenix pressed back against the pole, Starling holding his hands above his head with one hand, the other pressed across Phoenix's chest, thumbing his nipple; both of their pants gaped open and their hair was wild, lips swollen. They looked debauched. As the last chords faded the applause rose, and they parted; Starling's mouth moved and whatever he said made Phoenix laugh. 

They bowed gracefully to the crowd, not even bothering to do up their pants, and then Starling went and started gathering their clothes while Phoenix walked the edges of the stage, collecting the money impatient spectators held toward them. He teased and bantered with the customers, letting them tuck the bills into the waistband of his leather pants, and Kurogane was so occupied staring at him that Starling had to cough to draw his attention. He was standing on the very edge of the stage, and up close he was even more stunning than Kurogane had thought. "Hi," he said lightly. "Can I have my brother's top back, please?"

Kurogane glanced down at the shirt in his lap doing a credible job of hiding his erection and grimaced, reluctantly pulling it away and handing it up to him. Fuuma whistled and nudged him. "Not so straight after all, eh?" he said smugly, and Starling laughed, but not unkindly.

"We don't do private dances very often," he said, as Phoenix reached them. "For you we could maybe make an exception."

"Hey, I'm the birthday boy here," Fuuma said indignantly.

"You're not a new customer though," said Phoenix sweetly, slinging an arm around Starling's waist.

"You can only have one of us," Starling said to Kurogane. "Which one would you rather?"

Kurogane looked between them, at the identical amused looks on their faces, at their identical poses, and down to where they touched each other. Phoenix's pose was familiar. "Him," he said, pointing at the twin in black. "Fai."

Starling whistled low and impressed, and Fai threw his head back and laughed. "You're _good_ ," he said, admiringly. 

"I'll dance for you if you can remember to keep your hands to yourself this time," Starling - the twin - said to Fuuma, who smirked at him. 

"Go downstairs and pay the bouncer, we'll be down in ten or fifteen minutes," Fai said, a teasing grin curling the edges of his mouth, and then he continued his route around the stage collecting money, his hips sashaying as he approached punters.

Kurogane swallowed. His mouth felt very dry. "How much is a private dance?" Kurogane asked, and Starling pointed to the sign hanging behind the bar. 

"It's on me," Yuuko said airily, and Kurogane groaned in horror. "Anything to make this poor frustrated virgin less... frustrating."

"I can pay for my own dance!" Kurogane snapped.

"Are you really a virgin?" Starling asked, interestedly, and Kurogane scowled, turning away to hide his blush. "Oh dear. I'll take that as a yes." 

"Why Starling?" Kurogane asked, abruptly, and the man raised an eyebrow. "What's your real name?"

The blond tilted his head consideringly and then sighed, sitting down on the edge of the stage; he made a _come here_ gesture with his fingers and Kurogane obliged, careful not to touch him in front of the bouncers. "It's a secret," he whispered into Kurogane's ear, his breath hot against the skin of Kurogane's jaw, and laughed at his expression. "It's true, though," he said. "Never ask a lady her age and never ask a stripper their real name."

"Your brother gave me his," Kurogane said.

"My brother... wants to take you home with us tonight," Starling said, thoughtfully, and something about the _us_ made Kurogane pause. Starling grinned at him. "He's more impulsive than I am. We'll talk about it after you get your dance. I'm going to wash up."

And with that he was on his feet and moving, leaving Kurogane to sink back in his chair and press a hand to his aching erection, trapped still under his jeans. He eyed the mouth of the stairs, and figured he could make it. His condition couldn't be a rare one here.

The bouncer at the foot of the stairs to the private rooms looked up at Kurogane from behind his sunglasses and scowled at him. Fuuma stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned as Kurogane counted out the cash for two dances.

"You get fifteen minutes," said the bouncer. "Look, but don't touch."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fuuma said with a smirk.

"Which one is Phoenix going to be in?" Kurogane asked, gesturing at the cubicles and unable to keep from sounding anxious, and the bouncer jerked his head at the one on the left. Fuuma clapped him on the shoulder and he shrugged his friends' hand off, embarassed.

The cubicle was sealed off with a glass door, and contained a couch, a pole and a wireless speaker. Kurogane took the couch, fidgeting uncomfortably. His jeans felt far too tight for this. He folded his hands in his lap and settled back, waiting nervously.

The blond swanned in perhaps five minutes later, and though he had changed out of all that tight leather his new outfit wasn't much better: a powder blue dog collar around his throat, a matching pleated schoolgirl skirt and a pair of black go-go boots that hugged his calves. His hair had been restyled, although it was still loose and wild, and he had reapplied his eyeliner. When he saw Kurogane's expression he laughed and twirled, the skirt flipping up enough to show a hint of pink buttock.

"Hnn," Kurogane said, trying to remember how to use words.

"I didn't think the police outfit would work for you," Fai said happily. 

"The skirt is, uh..."

"Doesn't work for you either? No problem," Fai supplied helpfully, and reached behind his back, evidently undoing the clasp. The skirt slithered down his thighs, revealing a blue g-string, and Kurogane made a pained noise. He had never seen anything like it.

"So," Fai said, putting his hands on either side of Kurogane's legs and leaning toward him. "A little bird told me Kuro-shy was a virgin."

Kurogane's face burned red and Fai laughed delightedly. "It's, uh. Not something I've worried about before," Kurogane said defensively, and Fai's expression was indulgent. "I'm training to be a _monk_."

"Oh my, really? What a loss to the porn industry," Fai replied, touching Kurogane's chest lightly with the backs of his fingers and pouting. "Does Kuro-pious come from a Buddhist family then?"

"My family owns a shrine," Kurogane said tightly. This close he could smell Fai's sweat, see the light glinting off the thatch of soft golden hairs on his chest. Fai's nipples were light pink and peaked and his breath was hot on Kurogane's face. "What about you?"

"I dance," Fai said with an enigmatic grin, and raised a knee onto the couch next to Kurogane's leg. His body was bent, his neck crooked to bring his face closer to Kurogane's. He lifted his wrist to the light; he was wearing a watch, a expensive-looking smartwatch with a glowing display. He pressed a button, and then grinned. "Your fifteen minutes begin now."

"No music?" Kurogane replied, leaning back into the couch and wedging his hands under his ass.

"What would you like?" Fai asked solemnly, his face changing slightly, the smile curling deliberately upward and those blue eyes narrowing, sultry. 

"I don't -" Kurogane started to say, and meant to say _know_ , but Fai interrupted him by swinging his other knee up onto the couch, kneeling over him, and striking a pose, shoulders bowed, one hand played out over his chest, the other looped up and his fingers in his hair. His hips jerked shallowly, and Kurogane realized he was working in time to the faint echoes of the music from above, the driving beat of the show.

Fai moved like his limbs were made of water, his hips working in slow circles, his head weaving from side to side in time to the beat. He ran his hands all over himself, thumbing his own nipples, tracing his collarbone, licking the pads of his first two fingers and tracing a line from his belly button down into the g-string; he was deliberate and through it all he watched Kurogane with half-lowered eyelashes. His long lean torso flexed and twisted as he fondled himself, his shoulders sliding from side to side in lithe continous movements like a snake's, his heat sufficient that Kurogane could feel him. Kurogane remained pressed back into the couch, still and silent and wide-eyed. He had thought the open sexuality Fai had wielded on stage was intense; that had been _nothing_ compared to this, focused now solely on him.

Fai hadn't been hard while dancing with his brother, but he was getting that way now; he rubbed at himself through the g-string and smirked at Kurogane. "Look at that," he said, and he sounded a little breathless. "This doesn't usually happen."

"Never?" Kurogane asked, and his voice sounded a _lot_ breathless. He couldn't look away from the telltale bulge, and Fai laughed softly.

"It's common practise for us to jerk off before taking the stage," he said sweetly, and Kurogane turned bright pink. Fai seemed to find this charming, judging from his grin. "Kuro-virgin is -"

What exactly he was was lost to a loud crash from the cubicle next to them, and Fai's head turned; his dance slowed and stopped. Fuuma'a voice sounded over the club music, although his words were lost; Kurogane growled and let his head fall back onto the couch. 

"I'll be back," Fai said, swinging off him quickly. Kurogane made an indignant noise, and he raised his wrist, showing off his watch, and pressed a dial. "Don't worry, Kuro-stud," he said, with a flash of sharp teeth. "You'll get your fifteen minutes."

"Yeah?" Kurogane said, grinning savagely, something quivering in his belly, and Fai's eyes darkened and he licked his lips. 

"Yeah," he said in a rush, and then he was gone, the glass door swinging shut behind him. Fuuma's voice came again. At least something was, Kurogane thought bitterly, pressing a hand to his aching cock. Kamui wasn't the only one who wanted to punch the bastard.

"Kurogane!" Fuuma hollered, sounding like he was being dragged down the corridor. "Looks like we're leaving, get your ass in gear!"

Kurogane hesitated for only a minute before turning his face away from the door. Fuuma would probably bitch at him for it later, but he remembered the unnamed twin's words - _my brother wants to take you home_ \- and his cock throbbed desperately inside the imprisonment of his jeans. 

For a while he sat there, trying to will the damn thing to subside somewhat, but he didn't think he'd gotten anywhere when the door clicked open and Fai slipped back inside, out of breath; color rode high on his cheekbones. He had, for some reason, put the skirt back on, perhaps to avoid giving patrons upstairs the sight of his g-string before they'd paid for it. 

"I'm sorry about him," Kurogane said immediately. Fai give him an odd look. 

"You're not going with him?"

"I'd rather - finish what we started," Kurogane said nervously. 

"He's being escorted out by my brother," Fai said thoughtfully. "Some of your party we already tossed out. The drunk lady, for instance. I don't think the birthday boy will be coming back here."

"Oh," Kurogane replied uncertainly. "Good. She's a demon witch."

This startled Fai into a laugh, and he came into the room proper. "Where did we leave off?" he said teasingly.

"You were, uh. Here," Kurogane said, gesturing to the area in front of him, and with a raised eyebrow Fai straddled him again, still wearing the skirt. Kurogane scowled at it. "I said no skirt," he added and then paused, something about the way the blond didn't comment on this making him think. He hadn't used any stupid nicknames since returning, either. "You're not Fai," he said slowly, and Starling froze, his hands on the fastening for the skirt. Now Kurogane was looking for it he could see Starling's body language was different from Fai's, more understated and less ridiculous.

"Of course I am," he said.

"No, you're not. Why are you here?"

Starling tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. "How did you work that out?" he asked.

"You're different," Kurogane said. "The skirt was a hint, but I don't - you're less, I don't know. Driven."

"Yuui," said Starling, and Kurogane frowned at him. "My name is Yuui."

He sank down to sit on Kurogane's lap, studying his face intently; his ass was hot and his thighs solid against Kurogane's legs. Kurogane bit his lower lip. "Generally when someone introduces themselves, you give them your name in return," Yuui told him lightly, "Unless your name really is 'the tall handsome one' like Fai claims it is."

"It's _Kurogane_ ," Kurogane said, flushing angrily.

Yuui's lips moved, repeating his name a syllable at a time, and then he smiled. "Well," he said. "Since Fai is no doubt busy putting the fear of god into your friend, will I do for the next ten minutes?"

"Thank you, but no," Kurogane replied cautiously, and Yuui raised an eyebrow. "You're... you're not your twin. It'd be, I don't know, weird treating you like Fai, when you're different people." 

Yuui leaned back, his face utterly expressionless, and Kurogane added cautiously, "Sorry."

"I think I can see why Fai wants to take you home," Yuui said. "Someone as smart and sexy as you shouldn't stay a virgin forever."

"Uh," Kurogane managed, and Yuui leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"We don't take customers home. After a while you all tend to blur together. But, um. We'll be done in two hours," he said, his voice a bare whisper. "You... want to stick around and wait for us?"

Kurogane didn't have to think twice before he nodded.

* * *

After taking care of his erection in the employee's bathroom, Kurogane spent the next two hours at the bar. Touya just raised an eyebrow at him when he slid into an empty seat and said, "More beer?"

"Sure," Kurogane said, still grinning. Partially it was the post-orgasm haze that always settled over him, partially it was the knowledge that in two hours he'd be doing it _again_ with Fai and Yuui. Touya cracked the cap off a bottle and slid it wordlessly across the counter, and Kurogane swiveled in his seat and stared back at the dancers currently on the stage; their movements seemed wooden and heavy. A few minutes later someone poked him in the side and he jerked.

"Kuro-chan," Fai said cheerfully. He was wearing a black trench coat belted up tightly across his waist; it came to his bare mid-thighs, and worked oddly well with the go-go boots. "My brother says we're giving you a lift home."

"Tch," Kurogane said, folding his arms over his chest, and the blond grinned like a shark. 

"I haven't deflowered a virgin for ages~!" he trilled, and Kurogane sputtered and recoiled from him. Touya was laughing at him from behind the bar, he _knew_ it.

"Shut up, idiot!" Kurogane hissed, and Fai laughed and plucked the half-empty bottle from his fingers, throwing his head back and upending it. His throat worked rhythmically as he swallowed; he wiped his mouth with the back of a hand and gave it back to Kurogane, looking smug.

"Don't drink too much," he said. "Or you won't be able to get it up again, and that'll make us _so sad_."

"Don't you have any fuckin' decency?" Kurogane snarled, and Fai paused, rolled his eyes skyward as though pondering the question, and then shook his head.

"I think I lost that the first time I did that set with Yuui. We're _very_ close," he said lewdly, and laughed at the way Kurogane choked. 

"You're -" Kurogane sputtered, making vague violent hand gestures, and Fai put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"Kuro-tsuntsun is so mean to me," he said over Kurogane's shoulder.

"Stop teasing him, Fai," Touya said wearily.

"Fuck off," Kurogane scowled, and batted Fai's hand away. He turned his empty beer bottle around in his hands. "When are you two on stage next?"

"Forty minutes," Fai said, checking his watch, and pouted. "I need to go over the steps with Yuui. We'll be out of here after that. Watch the other dancers. And tip them!"

"Fine," said Kurogane, waving him away.

"So you're going home with the twins," Touya said, when the blond had gone, and Kurogane flushed. "Heh. They've never taken a customer home before."

"Never?" Kurogane asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Not since I started working here last year," Touya said. The DJ announced a change of sets over the loudspeaker. "What did you do?"

"I could tell them apart," Kurogane replied blankly, and that seemed to be enough for the bartender, who drew Kurogane a glass of plain water.

He watched several more sets before the twins came on again. He thought their colors might be reversed, but with the workplace masks up he couldn't tell. He watched over his shoulder from the bar; this set wasn't the same as the last time, and seemed based around bondage. Each twin wore a collar attached to a length of chain, which they toyed with. Their movements were still rhythmic, bodies moving with the beat, their feet fast-paced as they danced across the stage, and at one point during a particularly driving track Kurogane had to look away to keep from embarrassing himself.

When he glanced back the one going by the Phoenix moniker was kneeling on hands and knees with the other standing behind him, one long boot on his bare back. 'Starling' caught Kurogane's eye and winked, and that was sufficient for Kurogane to see they'd kept their stage names and Fai was the one pretending submission in this dance.

Although this dance was no less erotic, distance and perspective helped; now he'd seen them out of their stripper guises he found himself watching more for the breaks in their performance, the way Fai's eyes crinkled as Yuui touched his sides, the way Yuui's mouth moved in an unscripted, self-aware smile when a drunk tossed crumpled bills onto the stage with a loud comment about their asses.

The set lasted perhaps thirty minutes, ending with more pole tricks, and Kurogane got up and approached the door to the backstage area as soon as the twins gave their parting bow. Both of them collected money this time, and it definitely wasn't his imagination that saw them do it quickly and with little of their earlier playfulness. Yuui's cheeks were pink when he jumped off the stage and approached him.

"We just need to change," he said, and to the bouncer in front of the door, "He's okay, he can come through."

Kurogane had to stoop to enter the dressing room, which had three other strippers in that he recognized from earlier sets; they were smoking cigarettes and nursing beers, and when he ducked his head under the doorframe to enter after Yuui they all catcalled him.

"Look at you, on the prowl," said one of the dancers to Yuui appreciatively. 

"He's even taller than you two," said another one, eyeing him. 

"Yup. Looking forward to tonight, we're off now," Yuui said blithely and smiled in a secretive way. Fai came into the room then, counting out his bills, his mouth moving silently; he passed them to Yuui and kissed his twin lightly on the cheek before nodding greeting at the other dancers.

"It's a good thing we can stay up late," he said, teasingly, pulling out a chair. "Kuro-tall, sit down instead of lurking around like a Japanese batman."

"Yes! No more exams," Yuui replied, stripping his mesh shirt off gratefully as Kurogane gingerly sat down. Fai tossed him a hairbrush and he caught it, pulling a hairband off the handle and sticking it between his teeth as he combed through his messy hair.

"That means we can pay _you_ extra attention, Kuro-chii!" Fai added helpfully, wiping eyeliner away with a damp cloth. 

"Thanks," Kurogane grunted, feeling out of place here. Yuui sank into a chair to pull off his boots, and Fai yanked the brush quickly through his own hair before shrugging his AC/DC t-shirt back on. "What do you two study?" he asked, curious.

"Law," said Fai.

"Pre-med," said Yuui.

"I already have a degree in chemistry, but I didn't like it," Fai added, and Kurogane looked away chivalrously as he pulled off the g-string, trying to reconcile the image of Fai and a dour suited lawyer.

"Either way. This pays the bills," Yuui said, smiling. At least his white leather made it easier to imagine him in a lab coat.

It didn't take them very long to finish changing. The clothes - thongs and g-strings and leather and numerous other items Kurogane hadn't even thought would be part of a stripper's inventory, like makeup and hair clips and handcuffs and makeup remover - went into two duffle bags. He had already seen Fai's street clothes, and Yuui's weren't much different; green cargo pants with a grey zip-up hoodie, so worn and faded whatever logo had once adorned the front was indecipherable. Kurogane's final moment of shock came when Yuui was zipping up his bag only to turn and say to Fai, "You're driving, right? Don't forget your glasses."

"Oh. Good point." Fai grabbed a silver case off a desk and popped them open, slipping on a pair of blue half-moon glasses and blinking as his eyes adjusted. They suited him much more than Kurogane had thought, matching the planes of his face and his long pale hair, the ends unbound and shaggy around the collar of his shirt. Yuui smiled at his twin and leaned over, kissing his cheek. 

"Ready," Yuui said and held out a hand to Kurogane, expression gentle. "You ready, Kurogane-san?"

Kurogane took it, hoping his nervousness didn't show.

"We'll take care of you," Fai said behind him, but he sounded lewd rather than reassuring. Yuui rolled his eyes.

* * *

The twin's apartment was spotless, which wasn't in keeping with Fai's character as far as Kurogane had known so far. It was also tiny and cramped, and the bed seemed very far away from the front door indeed, especially, Kurogane thought, when you crossed the threshhold into the apartment with a blond in your arms. Fai's mouth was on his, searing away his upper brain functions; his clever long fingers were twined in Kurogane's shirt. Yuui's hands were blazing warm against his lower back.

"Fai, bed," Yuui said behind them, and Fai broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Kurogane growled in protest and dipped his head, seeking more. He'd never kissed before, and he couldn't remember why not; Fai had a sinful mouth and he _delivered_ , his kisses wide and roaming, his teeth nipping at Kurogane's lip even as he thrust his tongue in to lap at Kurogane's own.

Kurogane tipped them so he had the wall at his back, providing him with support as he kissed back. He was a head taller than Fai and it showed; his neck protested the angle he had to bend out to kiss the blond, but it didn't seem important. When he released Fai it was because he needed air, and then his gaze focused on the other blond standing next to Fai and he wanted to kiss him, too.

"Bed," Yuui said sharply, moving back a step, and Kurogane whimpered and ground his erection against Fai's lower stomach, making Fai laugh breathlessly. Fai had teased him the entire car ride back, he deserved it.

"It's okay, Kuro-virgin," Fai said stroking the line of his throat with a thumb. "Follow me," and he twisted out of Kurogane's grip and peeled his coat off as he walked across the room and along a corridor to a plain white door. His sneakers he kicked off during the journey, and he was in the process of pulling off his t-shirt when he nudged the door open; Yuui followed him with a wriggle of his hips and a quirk of his eyebrows, also shucking his clothes off. Kurogane swallowed and pushed himself away from the wall, after them. 

The twins' bedroom was decorated in a light pastel blue. It had furniture in it, and later maybe Kurogane would care about any of that except the bed, which was wide and large. Fai was making it rather hastily; the twins had apparently left it in a mess when they had gotten up. 

"Sorry it's not much," Yuui said. "We don't usually bring people home."

Kurogane didn't know quite what to say. It wasn't like he routinely went home with strippers either, let alone identical twin strippers who seemed to have a thing going between them both onstage and off. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, and Fai tweaked the cover and stood up. Both of them were watching him, their blue eyes darker than the room's walls.

"He's freaking out," Fai said, casually, taking his twin's wrist.

"Of course he is," said Yuui, taking a step closer to Fai and tucking his head into the curve of his neck. Fai's thumb was rubbing over the soft skin of his inner wrist; both of them kept staring at Kurogane.

"I'm _not_ ," Kurogane snapped, although he feared he was. What was he doing here? This was stupid, he ought to know better.

The twins exchanged a long look, and then they both came to him. Yuui took his chin between long fingers and gently pulled him down for a kiss; his lips were as soft and warm as Fai's, and he kissed gently as Fai eased Kurogane's jacket off his shoulders, and then more. By the time Yuui broke the kiss Kurogane was standing there topless, his pants gaped open and his belt wound around Fai's hands. 

"Look at him," said Yuui, admiringly. 

"He's going to be a _monk_ ," Fai said smugly. 

"Are you serious? Worst monk ever."

"Shut up," Kurogane told them, and the twins exchanged a long look.

"Bed," Yuui said again, determined, and seized Kurogane's wrist, braceletting it with his fingers. He tugged Kurogane gently toward the bed and pushed him onto it, climbing onto his lap and kissing him again. 

"Yuuuuuuiiii~!" Fai said in a wheedling voice, following them. He climbed onto the bed and poked Yuui's back. "I want a turn with Kuro-virgin!"

"How are we going to do this?" Yuui asked his twin, sitting back, and Kurogane hesitently settled his hands on the blond's shoulders and leaned forward to kiss at his jawline. He wasn't sure how much he could touch. Yuui let his eyes flutter halfway closed and made a small, pleased noise.

"Put him on his hands and knees," Fai said firmly. "I'll fuck him from behind, he can blow you -"

"He's a virgin, Fai, and he has _teeth_ ," Yuui replied sharply, and Kurogane growled at him. 

"I'm not fucking deaf," he said.

"Sorry," said Yuui, and placed his warm palm over Kurogane's still-clothed dick, cupping it gently. Kurogane closed his mouth abruptly.

"Here, I have a plan," Fai said, and then switched to a language Kurogane didn't know that sounded like English, a string of strange noises and harsh consonants. Yuui cocked his head to one side, listening.

And that was how Kurogane found himself standing in the hallway, his legs spread and his hands braced against the wall, naked and being felt up by a pair of identical twins with mischievious smiles.

He felt uncomfortable standing like this, a little nervous and a lot excited. Yuui was a wiry thing underneath him, his tongue pink and bright against the skin of Kurogane's belly, his blue eyes hazy and yet his gaze focused. He didn't seem all that disturbed by Kurogane's erection so close to his face, and Kurogane thought that if he weren't so worried about Fai behind him he'd be a lot more excited by the rough sensation of Yuui's tongue dragging over the hairs of his stomach.

As if invoked by his thoughts Fai pressed himself into Kurogane from behind, and Kurogane couldn't help but flinch. Fai's skin was soft and smooth against his, his long hair ticklish against Kurogane's back, and he laughed damply into Kurogane's skin. "Don't worry, Kuro-virgin," he said. "You'll be just fine." He touched one hand to the small of Kurogane's back and Kurogane swallowed, angling his head to try and see what Fai was doing around his own hips.

"Don't move," Yuui said, and bit at him pointedly. His teeth scraped over Kurogane's skin and Kurogane's throat felt sandpaper dry. 

Fai hooked his foot around Kurogane's ankle and nudged his legs even further apart. Kurogane couldn't fight the flush of embarrassment that ran through him at the feeling of being so open, but Yuui drew back and licked his lips, shiny slickness that captured his eyes. Fai pressed his thumb against Kurogane's tailbone lightly.

"This might feel weird," Fai said, as warm slick fingers gently eased into the crack of his ass, sensation so strange and unexpected Kurogane experienced a full-body shudder. Yuui caught his thighs and stroked his palms down them reassuringly, and Kurogane stared down at him, focused on his strange foreign eyes as Fai slid one lubed finger inside.

It was a curious feeling, arousing and intimidating at once. He instinctively clenched and Fai made a soothing noise, stroking his spine with his free hand as he thrust his finger all the way inside. "How is he?" Yuui asked, conversationally, talking around Kurogane as though he wasn't there. His hands were warm against the bunched muscle of Kurogane's thighs.

"Kuro-tight is _hot_ ," Fai replied, and breathed out damply against Kurogane's back as he pushed and twisted his finger, pulling it almost all the way out and then plunging it back in again. Kurogane gritted his teeth. It still felt strange and weird, but now it felt somehow _off_ , like Fai's finger wasn't enough. He yelped when a second finger joined the first, and Fai huffed softly in amusement.

"Three?" Yuui asked, and Fai grunted assent. Yuui leaned forward and nipped Kurogane's hip, teeth bruising against the arch of bone, and Kurogane moaned and rocked his hips instinctively, trying to find some friction for his cock. "Fai," Yuui said, and followed it with a rattled string of English. Fai's fingers stilled inside Kurogane.

"Hair band," he said firmly. "That'll do. It'll make him last longer."

"What are you talking about?" Kurogane said, through gritted teeth. Yuui pressed another kiss to his navel and glanced up at him, apologetic, before slipping free. "Yuui?"

"Kuro-virgin is doing really well," Fai said, in a slightly smug tone, "But he's still a virgin and we're worried you'll be all done before we are."

"What are you - hng!" Fai had added a third finger and Kurogane panted shamelessly. He felt stretched and open, uncomfortably so, and he was damn sure Fai's cock was bigger than three fingers. He couldn't really see the lure - " _Fuck_!"

"There it is," Fai said happily, his voice fuzzy beyond the shimmering ripples of pleasure that coursed through Kurogane. "Yuui, hurry."

"Got one," Yuui called, and then he was back, beautiful and blond and smiling as he held up a thin blue hairband, the kind Kurogane's sister and mother used. Before Kurogane could ask him what he meant to do with it he had pulled it over his wrist, licked his own palm wetly, and pumped Kurogane's cock, his hand sliding neatly all the way from the head down the shaft, gathering Kurogane's pre-come and smearing as he went. He drew his hand back and Kurogane whimpered; Fai hummed and flexed his fingers, opening him further, his hold on Kurogane's hip tight enough to be painful. 

Yuui pulled the hairband off his wrist and twisted it, trying it expertly right under the head of Kurogane's cock, and then pushed the band down until it was snug against the base of Kurogane's cock. His eyes were bright and avid as he leaned back on his heels to admire his handiwork. "If you feel any numbness, you need to tell us," he said, warningly.

"Kuro-tan won't last that long," Fai said, teasingly, right into Kurogane's ear. 

"Fuck you," Kurogane panted. He could feel the ring around his cock, a pressurized band beyond which his dick felt flat-out strange, but there was no numbness yet. Instead it felt like he was getting _harder_. Yuui made an appreciative noise and leaned forward, licking at the head, a quick swipe with his tongue. Kurogane grunted and Fai pulled his fingers out with an abruptness that made Kurogane curse under his breath, and then his heat was gone from Kurogane's back.

"Kitchen counter," Yuui said, eyes still fixed on Kurogane's cock, and Fai made a pleased noise from somewhere far too far away before his feet sounded again on the hallway passage. Kurogane growled and twisted to try and see the man, but Yuui smacked him sharply on the thigh and he turned his attention back to the twin underneath him. His ass felt weird, open and odd, but it wasn't a bad feeling.

Fai said something in English again, and Kurogane ground his teeth. Yuui shushed him this time, and when he spoke, it was back in Japanese: "Fai. Kurogane doesn't speak English, let alone Twinglish. It won't kill you to speak a language he understands, yes?"

"Fiiiine," Fai said, smiling, and then he touched Kurogane's back gently, tracing the knobs of his spine with a finger. "I'm just going to put a condom on, Kuro-worried."

"A condom?" Kurogane scrolled his mind hastily back to high school sex ed. "Why? I can't get pregnant."

Yuui's eyes widened and he grinned, but had the grace to turn his head and hide it in his shoulder. Fai was not so kind, and cackled out loud. "Oh," he said, threads of laughter running through his voice. "Oh, I want to keep you."

"Shut _up_ ," Kurogane snarled, mortified, and felt the kiss Fai pressed to his shoulder.

"Sex is messy business, Kuro-doggy," Fai purred, practically into his skin. "Especially with strangers."

"Stop teasing him," Yuui said, smiling.

"Yuui~! I haven't had a real virgin in _ages_ ," Fai cried, his pout carrying in his voice, but Yuui just rolled his eyes and Kurogane silently thanked him.

The next sound was something ripping and then Fai's muffled curse, but before Kurogane could turn and look Yuui surged forward and clasped his hips, his thumbs pressing tight into the hollows of Kurogane's pelvis. He lowered his head and breathed wetly across the tip of Kurogane's cock and then smiled up at Kurogane through the curtain of blond hair shielding his face, and something curled tight in Kurogane's belly, his balls aching. 

The first touch of Yuui's tongue was nothing like he'd imagined before, in his bedroom with his magazines and his palm. His tongue was silky at the back and rough at the tip, and he licked his way down Kurogane's cock lazily, his blue eyes lidded. Kurogane hissed shakily at the shocks of pleasure that coursed through him from every place he touched, the heat that sparked in his balls and soared upward, and braced himself further against the wall. His knees felt weak but the last thing he wanted to do was fall on top of Yuui and end this.

"Ready?" Fai said in his ear, his teeth grazing the lobe, and before Kurogane had time to think his hand was atop his twin's over Kurogane's hips. Fai bucked his hips and Kurogane stiffened as something hard and blunt and slick slid between his cheeks, skidding over his hole a few times before with a muffled curse Fai got the tip in the right place. Yuui pulled away from Kurogane's cock and raised an eyebrow, and Kurogane's mouth worked into a silent _o_ as Fai pushed inside him, one long sweet burn that ached and sparked and felt fucking amazing. It seemed to go on forever; he was aware that he was sweating, his neck wet and his skin overheated.

"Hnn," Kurogane said, panting. He felt full, he felt stretched, he felt _amazing._

"You feel nice," Fai said, and he sounded a little breathless himself.

"You all the way in?" Yuui asked interestedly, his fingers idly playing over Kurogane's lower stomach, his short nails carding through the wiry hairs there. Kurogane looked down, seeing how hard and red his own cock looked. Yuui's wasn't much better off.

"He's very tight," Fai said, blissfully, and gave a short, shallow thrust of his hips that startled a cry out of Kurogane. It was little more than a squeak, and a tiny one at that, but nonetheless he tensed, waiting for either twin to comment on it. Instead Fai moaned against his back.

"Keep it up," Yuui said, amused, and brushed his own bangs behind an ear as he bent back to mouth at Kurogane's cock, his lips pink and shiny, his tongue leaving a slick trail behind. Kurogane growled, but Fai's other hand flew to his hips then, and Fai gave another experimental thrust that made Kurogane's toes curl on the hardwood floor. 

"You feel so good, Kuro-tan," Fai said, some of the teasing drained from his voice. He nipped at Kurogane's back again, his hips rocking shallowly back and forth in a steady rhythm that was beginning to build in momentum; Kurogane found his hips moving in time with it, trying to urge Fai in deeper, trying to coax him to hit the same spot that had made him squeak.

"I - hnn - I didn't -" Kurogane lost his train of thought as another thrust knocked stars into his eyes. Yuui had stopped tonguing his cock which was a good thing; his balls were heavy with pleasure, the band delaying but not preventing. Instead the other twin was pressing kisses into the soft sensitive skin of his thighs and belly and hips, his whole face warm and light. 

Slowly, his limbs tense and uncooperative, Kurogane slid one of his hands down from the wall, bracing himself on the other in order to touch Yuui's hair. Yuui flinched in surprise but smiled and leaned into the embrace, his eyes amused. "You need to finish with him soon. I think I want a turn," Yuui said, and Fai moaned, a shivery noise that went straight to Kurogane's balls.

"Just - just a second," Fai said, and fucked into Kurogane savagely, so hard Kurogane's bare feet skidded an inch or so over the floor. Yuui yelped in surprise as Kurogane's knee banged into his shoulder and swore under his breath. Fai let out a shuddery sigh and his hands tightened even further on Kurogane's hips.

" _Fuck_ ," he said, heavily, and leaned against Kurogane, limp and boneless. "Fuck, that was good."

Kurogane whimpered, although he'd deny it was the noise he made later. His cock was so hard he thought he could break something with it, harder than he'd ever been in his life, and Fai was heavy and inside him but not _going_ anywhere and Yuui was eeling away instead of licking at his dick and his life was _so unfair_.

"Get out of him, Fai," Yuui called back. "You owe him oral sex."

"Can't move," Fai said, and Kurogane growled. "Just want to lie here. Kuro-puppy is sexy and makes all sorts of noises."

"Fuck you," Kurogane said viciously, reaching for his own cock, and Fai batted his hand away with no apparently effort.

"I called seconds," Yuui said, his voice closer now, and with a reluctant growl Fai put his hands on Kurogane's back and pushed himself up and out. Kurogane's hips moved without his consent, attempting to keep him inside, and he pressed his forehead against the inside of his elbow and tried to take a deep breath. 

"Yuui gets sloppy seconds~" Fai said, amused, and leaned against the wall next to Kurogane. He looked dazed and pretty out of it.

"And your IQ halves after you come," Yuui replied, and then grunted. He was standing behind Kurogane, judging by his voice, and Kurogane let his lip peel back from his canines.

"Shut up," Kurogane said through gritted teeth. "Both of you. Just. Help."

"Okay," Yuui said, breathlessly, and then there were hands on his buttocks, and Kurogane spread his legs further apart to facilitate him, and Yuui pushed inside in one long thrust that made Fai hum in approval. Kurogane grunted, screwing his eyes shut. Yuui's cock felt the same as Fai's, the same shape and length, but his hands on Kurogane's hips were more demanding. It took him a few thrusts to angle himself to the spot that made Kurogane cry out, and then he pushed lightly down on Kurogane's lower back, shifting the angle of his pelvis until he was hitting it with almost every thrust, and Kurogane bit the meat of his own inner arm to keep from crying out. 

"No fair, you got to watch me first," Fai protested. He slid down to the floor, his back against the wall, and scuttled over until he sat directly in front of Kurogane. His pupils were still dilated, and his smile had a dopey, dreamy quality to it.

Yuui's only response was a low hiss. He held on to Kurogane's hip with one hand, but the other was wrapped around Kurogane's side, roaming over the skin of his chest and belly, lightly thumbing Kurogane's nipples. Kurogane felt dizzy with need, shaky with pleasure, and when Fai climbed to his knees and focused a studious look at his cock it just added to the roiling wave of sensation.

"I don't think I can blow him while you're making his hips move like that," Fai said. "Kuro-virgin would probably get bitten."

"Touch me," Kurogane gasped.

"Don't suck, lick," Yuui said, sounding exasperated.

"Keep still so I can take the hairband off," Fai said. "Unless Kuro-priap likes hospitals." He did just that, with swift, surprisingly gentle fingers, while Yuui held himself still and pressed soft kisses over the sore spots where Fai had nipped him earlier.

His cock throbbed once free of the band, and Kurogane swore under his breath as Fai nuzzled against it with his cheek, his eyelashes lowered and his face so similar to the mask he'd worn onstage earlier. Yuui made a small noise akin to a purr and then he was back to the rhythm of their hips, and Kurogane lost himself on the very next stroke, Yuui's cock pressing over that spot inside him. He came harder than he ever had before. Fai closed his eyes in time, at least.

"Fuck," Kurogane said, his voice thin to his own ears. Yuui's fingers tightened in his skin, and drunkenly they fell forwards, Kurogane banging his knees on the floor. Fai was wiping semen off his face with the back on one hand and looking cranky about it. "Fuck," Kurogane repeated again, and Fai looked up, saw Kurogane's expression, and grinned.

"Hnn," Yuui said happily, slipping out of Kurogane and rolling onto his back on the floor. He looked just as dazed as Fai had.

"Well," said Fai, still scrubbing come off his face, "I think I can call you Kuro-sama now, since you're no longer a virgin. Was it what you hoped it would be?"

"Hnn," Kurogane said, aware he was grinning and unable to stop himself.

"That's disrespectful," Yuui said reproachfully. "He's going to be a _monk_."

"Being a monk isn't like being a catholic priest, Yuui, they're allowed to have sex," Fai said. He rubbed at his face with his wrist and then glanced down at it and scowled. "Don't think they're supposed to have incestuous threesomes, though."

"So non-incestuous threesomes are okay? Good to know," said Yuui. Kurogane thought he ought to stop them, or at least say _something_ , but his brain seemed content to run on empty.

It wasn't how he'd imagined losing his virginity. It was better.

* * *

Kurogane woke up the next morning to the harsh bleep of his cellphone's default ring tone. He'd never gotten around to changing it and he groped for the nightstand with his eyes closed. He had to stop when he realized that not only was the nightstand not within reach, but that there was a heavy body sleeping atop that arm, rendering it numb and pretty much useless. His morning erection was pressed persistently against warm flesh.

"Hnn," he said, lifting his head off the pillows to look. Yuui's eyes were open, thin slits of blue, but he looked fairly out of it; his cock was pressed into the hollow of Yuui's hip. His cellphone was on the pillow beyond Yuui's head. He didn't remember leaving it there, but he picked it up and opened it cautiously.

"What is it?" Kurogane said gruffly, rolling away from Yuui. He distinctly remembered Fai having fallen asleep on his other side, but the bed there was empty and cool to the touch.

"There you are! We were worried you'd died," Fuuma said, not sounding all that worried. "You get home safely?"

"Uh, not quite," Kurogane said. Yuui had stirred and was moving across the sheets, a predatory expression on his face, and he slid into Kurogane's lap. Kurogane switched the phone to his other ear and cautiously set a hand to Yuui's hip. "Still kind of. Busy."

"Busy? Busy how? Man, did you end up in the drunk tank? You need me to come bail you out?"

"No," Kurogane said. Yuui hooked his arms around the back of his neck and leaned in, pressing a searing kiss against his throat. Kurogane's cock twitched and he could feel Yuui's mouth curl up in a smile as he felt it. "I'm just fine," he continued, eyes on the blond before him.

"Then where are you?" Fuuma asked, sounding bewildered, and Yuui rolled his eyes and took Kurogane's cellphone from him, putting it to his ear.

"Hi. Kurogane's busy right now," he said. "Call back later. Much later."

He hung up and tossed the phone casually to the pillow, and Kurogane slid both hands around his naked back, admiring the smooth skin under his fingers. "He won't leave me alone now," he said.

"Don't care," said Yuui, and kissed him. He had pretty vile morning breath, but Kurogane kissed him back. His heart was doing strange things in his chest. "Fai's making breakfast, by the way. American-style. Expect bacon."

"Thanks," Kurogane said, uncertainly. Yuui was warm and heavy in his lap and there was a glint to his eye that said _there's more to come_.

"How do you feel?" Yuui asked, tilting his head to one side, and Kurogane thought about it for a second before answering.

"Sore," he said, and grinned. "Good."

"You were pretty amazing," Yuui said, smiling, and Kurogane growled at him and jerked his head away to hide his blush. "Do you have anywhere to be today?"

"No," Kurogane said shortly, and then, his heart thudding in his chest, "WouldyouandFaicometodinnerwithme."

Yuui stared at him. "What," he said.

" _WouldyouandFaicometodinnerwithme_."

Yuui swallowed, and Kurogane realized it was the first time he'd seen him so disarmed. "I - uh. That is. We'll think about it," he said, hoarsely, and then cleared his throat. The shells of his ears had turned faintly pink. "In the _meantime_ ," he said, allowing his voice to drop to a low register that somehow went right to Kurogane's morning hard-on, "Maybe you'd be ready for a pre-breakfast round two?"

This time yesterday Kurogane had woken up in his own flat, in his own bed, with the sun burning his face because he never remembered to close his curtains. He had washed and dressed and gone to class. The day had been simple and structured.

Today Yuui showed him how to give a blow job while his twin was in the kitchen making bacon, humming through the half-open bedroom door, and it didn't even freak him out when Fai popped his head in and wolf-whistled the pair of them before asking Kurogane how he liked his fried eggs.

He really was the worst monk _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2011, posted May 2019 as part of a wider project consolidating my fic on one website. If you made it this far, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
